


Кое-что о взаимовыручке

by Tanaquila



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaquila/pseuds/Tanaquila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с кинк феста: Чарльз ссорится с Эриком, в расстроенных чувствах идет в паб, где его спаивают и насилуют, Эрик становится свидетелем изнасилования, убивает насильника, потом комфортит Чарльза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о взаимовыручке

После трех стаканов скотча поневоле на слова реагируешь сильнее. Даже если ты телепат, небрежно брошенная фраза о твоем детстве и твоей семье может заставить потерять самообладание. "Богатенький мальчик", "сахарное детство". Чарльзу никогда бы не пришло в голову, что Эрик может довести его до белого каления. Но тот лениво развалился в кресле, с легким пренебрежением глядя сквозь стакан с блекло-золотистым напитком, бросил со снисходительной усмешкой эти слова. И Чарльз понял: может и еще как. Если бы не это, то он бы ни за что не решился проветриться и на ночь глядя сесть за руль нетрезвым. Теперь он сидел в первом попавшемся на пути баре, задумчиво глядя на второй (или уже третий) по счету стакан мутновато-маслянистого бурбона. Это было так нетипично и странно - напиваться дешевым пойлом в не самом чистом баре Америки, оставшемся, похоже, еще со времен сухого закона. Полуподвальное помещение, душный затхлый воздух и неприятные личности, для которых Чарльз был "богатеньким мальчиком" с пухлым кошельком. Сморщившись от вновь всплывшей в голове фразы Эрика, Чарльз расслабленным жестом велел бармену плеснуть еще выпивки. Неопрятный мужчина с трехдневной щетиной беспрекословно выполнил требование, стакан вновь оказался наполнен бурбоном. В очередной раз поднося его ко рту, Чарльз почувствовал, как тошнота комом встала в горле, вслед за этим в помутненном алкоголем разуме всплыло, что такую сомнительную выпивку мешать с драгоценными запасами из подвала в особняке не стоило. Точно не стоило! Уронив голову на стойку, он медленно выдохнул через нос, широко распахнув глаза, стараясь прогнать приступ дурноты. Опьянение всегда сказывалось на нем не самым лучшим образом, начать с того, что способности в таком состоянии отказывались проявляться, но это… До такого свинского состояния он еще не упивался.

\- Эй, мистер! – его бесцеремонно тряхнули за плечо, и Чарльз попытался по привычке сосредоточиться на чужих мыслях. К его разочарованию, ничего не получилось. Отняв лицо от стойки, он мутными глазами уставился на мужчину, который так и не убрал руку.  
\- Что? – поразительно, как же пьяно звучит голос!  
\- Мистер, вам бы на воздух, - какой же все-таки у этого типа неприятный дребезжащий голос.  
Пока Чарльз пытался собраться с мыслями, незнакомец, за спиной которого маячили еще двое, сделал страшное лицо бармену, подмигнув:  
\- Гарри, налей-ка мистеру чего-нибудь, от чего он почувствует себя легче!  
Даже сквозь алкогольный туман Чарльз почувствовал опасность. Но вовремя среагировать не получилось. Ярко-малиновые круги перед глазами заставили его зажмуриться и замотать головой, поэтому, когда он почувствовал, как в рот вливают что-то, сопротивляться толком не получилось. Половину обжигающей горло жидкости от неожиданности он проглотил, а вот оставшуюся половину смог выплюнуть на непрошеного благодетеля.  
Раздавшиеся грязные ругательства были тому доказательством.  
\- А ну поднимайся! – резкий рывок вверх вышиб из легких воздух, и его потащили куда-то.  
Это плохо, очень-очень плохо. Чарльз отчаянно попытался протрезветь хотя бы самую малость, чтобы можно было контролировать этих типов. Но сконцентрироваться на незнакомых людях не получалось. Тогда он просто сделал то, что первым пришло в голову – почти автоматически попытался дотянуться до знакомого разума. Не ощутив отклика, послал мысленный импульс в пространство.  
«Эрик, помоги, у меня проблемы!»  
Его ограбят, точно ограбят! Болезненный удар спиной о бетонную стену вернул ему способность видеть. Трое громил с ножами против него одного, а он даже не может использовать телепатию!  
Беглый взгляд показал, что бежать некуда – эти трое напрочь перегораживали узкий закуток за баром. В такое время суток никто ничего не услышит, даже если он будет орать что есть сил.  
\- Глядите, парни, он хочет сбежать! Мистер, ты изгадил мне рубашку. А за это надо расплатиться.  
Деньги! Чарльз лихорадочно соображал, много ли у него при себе и хватит ли откупиться, чтобы не получить нож в живот или в шею... Черт, он же не взял бумажник, выскочив из дома в распахнутом пиджаке, а в карманах была какая-то мелочь! Хватило бы только чтобы расплатиться за выпивку.  
Его прижали к стене и бесцеремонно ощупали, сорвав пиджак.  
\- …, да он пуст! Эй ты, богатая тварь, где деньги? – его снова встряхнули, и Чарльз не нашел ничего лучше, как пожать плечами. Наверно, получилось пренебрежительно, потому что он тут же получил чувствительный удар под дых. В глазах снова расплылась муть, и Чарльз, не устояв на ногах, рухнул под ноги нападавшим. Этого было достаточно, чтобы он совершил роковую ошибку – попытался взять ситуацию под контроль. К сожалению, от телепатической атаки пострадал только один из троих. Громила вцепился в голову и завопив, рухнул на землю, молотя кулаками. Но еще двое остались, и они незамедлительно поспешили оградить себя от подобного, беспорядочно нанося удары ногами. Воздуха, чтобы заорать, не осталось, поэтому Чарльз попытался закрыть голову руками, мысленно крича так, что не будь он пьян, голова бы болела у всех в радиусе пары миль. Он прокусил губу, терпя ошеломляющие удары, сыпавшиеся градом, и на пару мгновений потерял сознание. Очнулся от боли там, где никак не ожидал. Пока он был без сознания, его ткнули лицом в землю и, разорвав рубашку, шарили по телу липкими руками. Чарльз взвыл и рванулся из последних сил, но все было бесполезно: руки заломили так, что кости хрустнули, вызывая новый вопль боли и новую попытку вырваться. Тогда последовал оглушительный удар кулаком в висок, после которого Чарльз потерял способность не то, что кричать, а даже дышать.  
В голове билась единственная мысль, которую он отчаянно пытался донести хоть до кого-нибудь.  
«Помогите! Помогите же!»  
Сил кричать не было, когда он ощутил резкое проникновение, оставалось лишь низко захрипеть и вцепиться зубами в нижнюю губу, изо всех сил стараясь сосредоточиться и освободить сознание, отодвинуть яростную боль назад. Сконцентрироваться!  
Нужно освободиться, нужно!!!  
От каждого движения внутри все словно рвалось, и концентрация рассыпалась, но ему ничего не оставалось, как попытаться снова, потому что если господидапомогитектонибудь!!!  
Внезапный свист и последовавший за этим жуткий чавкающий звук, и все замерло. Тот, что держал его, вскочил, но тут же влетел в стену пришпиленный собственным ножом. Ножом?  
\- Чарльз! – это Эрик, Эрик, который плюхнулся на колени и теперь перевернул его. Неужели он не мог сделать этого аккуратнее?  
Чарльз зажмурился, снова забывая как дышать.  
\- Чарльз, ты живой?! Скажи что-нибудь!  
Какой же у Эрика громкий голос.  
«Почти»  
Сил разлепить окровавленные губы не хватило, так что Чарльз ограничился мысленным импульсом, сквозь полуприкрытые веки наблюдая за Эриком, который дернулся и куда осторожнее подхватил его.  
\- Я сейчас…подожди…только не ори больше у меня в голове, я чуть не рехнулся!

_Эрика трясет, Чарльза тоже, а боль возвращается. И Чарльз находит лучший способ избежать ее – проваливается в беспамятство._

Чарльз пришел в себя уже в машине, когда ту легонько тряхнуло на очередном ухабе. Он лежал на заднем сиденье, а салон казался странно знакомым. А не его ли это старый Линкольн? Если это правда, и Эрик действительно раскопал его первую машину в гараже, то у того будет очередной повод съязвить на тему «богатых мальчиков». Но Чарльз тут же забыл о машине, забыл сразу, как попытался пошевелиться. Боль никуда не делась, беспощадно расползаясь по телу. После неудачной попытки сесть или хотя бы перевернуться на бок – спина болела немилосердно – Чарльз решил проверить, сколько целых конечностей у него осталось. Судя по тому, как пульсировала от боли спина – там не было живого места, про то, что было ниже спины, Чарльз даже думать не хотел. Ноги вроде целы. Руки…а вот с руками были проблемы, одна кое-как шевелилась, но левое запястье распухло, легче было сейчас самому выткнуть себе глаз, чем шевельнуть им. Про голову можно было даже не вспоминать – ноющая боль такой силы... надо полагать, выглядит он сейчас - только детей пугать. Машина снова подпрыгнула, и Чарльз всеми мышцами почувствовал это сотрясение, тихонько взвыв сквозь зубы.  
\- Очнулся?  
Эрик. Чарльз попытался привычно потянуться к его разуму, но быстро оставил эту затею – боль в висках усилилась так, что он зажмурился, переводя дух.  
Пришлось разлепить покрытые кровавой коркой губы и… А вот с речью тоже были проблемы: голос он сорвал, так что при первой попытке смог издать лишь сипящий свист.  
Было похоже, что Эрик удовлетворился и этим ответом, потому что дальнейших вопросов не последовало. И Чарльз попытался расслабиться и взять верх над болью, хотя бы той, что засела в голове. Но, прежде чем он успел это сделать, машина зашуршала по гравию, въезжая во двор особняка. Он даже не успел сосредоточиться, а Эрик уже стремительно распахнул заднюю дверцу и присел на корточки, глядя сверху вниз. Если бы у Чарльза так отчаянно не болело все, что можно, он бы возмутился тому, как его рассматривали: так натуралист рассматривает редкое ядовитое растение. Нужно было сказать что-нибудь, чтобы Эрик перестал на него так смотреть, хотя бы просто поблагодарить за то, что его вытащил, но алкоголь вкупе с нападением подействовали на способность мыслить удручающе, потому что Чарльз как со стороны услышал себя:  
\- Ты мог бы вести машину осторожнее.  
Голос прозвучал надорвано, так что он попытался прокашляться и сразу понял, что это была плохая идея. Очень плохая – легкие словно наполнились иглами, и Чарльз задохнулся на мгновение, как издалека слыша Эрика:  
\- Я мог бы засунуть тебя в багажник, так что скажи спасибо.  
Сарказм в голосе никак не вязался с аккуратными движениями, которыми Эрик обхватил его за плечи и попытался вытащить из машины, вызвав новую порцию кашля и стонов.  
\- Черт…стой, стой, стой, подожди…  
Чарльз попытался взять себя в руки и отдышаться для начала, а потом кивнул, показывая, что можно продолжать. Пока Эрик буквально вытягивал его из машины, Чарльз старался вдыхать воздух мелко и часто. И вот, наконец, Эрик попытался поставить его на ноги, прислонив к машине, крепко удерживая обеими руками и критически оглядывая:  
\- Идти сможешь? Или мне тебя опять за ноги по земле тащить?  
От удивления Чарльз забыл держаться крепче и уставился на Леншерра во все глаза. Эрик ухмылялся, но лицо оставалось серьезным, напряженным. Чарльз чувствовал, как тот осторожно держит его, не давая осесть на землю, и попытался растянуть губы в усмешке – получилось плохо, кровавая корка не давала этого сделать, так что ему оставалось только сипло шепнуть:  
\- Я…попробую.  
\- Тогда давай, - Эрик осторожно перехватил его за талию, закидывая менее пострадавшую руку Чарльза себе на плечо, - держись крепче и старайся переставлять ноги. Не хватало еще, чтобы тебя в таком виде увидел кто-нибудь.  
Каждый шаг отдавался болью везде, где только можно, но Чарльз упрямо стиснул зубы и старался молчать.  
\- Терпи! – когда только Эрик успел стать телепатом?  
\- Это и не нужно, у тебя все на лице написано, - Эрик даже не повернул голову, глядя на двери, к которым они медленно приближались.  
Чарльз смутился и попытался высказаться привычным способом.  
«Эрик, слушай, я…»  
Но реакция на, как казалось, привычный тихий внутренний голос у Леншерра оказалась странная - он дернулся, стиснув руку Чарльза, отчего тот не выдержал и коротко вскрикнул, наваливаясь на своего спасителя и на пару секунд теряя способность двигаться.  
\- Я же просил тебя не орать у меня в голове! – Эрик со свистом выдохнул, ослабив хватку и наконец, скосил на него глаза, - не можешь контролировать себя сейчас – лучше просто молчи.  
Дальнейший путь они проделали в тягостной тишине: Чарльз из последних сил пытался не повиснуть на Эрике окончательно и не отрубиться, а Эрик с упорством тащил его, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Оставалось одно, последнее препятствие – лестница. И Чарльз был не уверен, справится ли он с восхождением. Эрик продолжал молчать, стоя перед первой ступенькой, только внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией.  
\- Я…в порядке, - наконец выдавил Чарльз, судорожно сглатывая горечь во рту, - мы можем…  
\- Нет, мы не можем, друг мой, - передразнил его Эрик, развернув его к себе лицом, - буду тянуть тебя волоком.  
Чарльз видел, как Эрик с самым серьезным видом рассматривает его ноги, словно примериваясь, как бы поудобнее ухватиться и собрал волю в кулак, чтобы не отпрянуть. И тут Эрик подхватил его на руки и в два прыжка оказался на втором этаже.  
\- Ты кажется… собирался тащить меня за ноги… - Чарльз чувствовал себя до невозможности глупо. К тому же, момент, когда он в одиночку должен будет столкнуться с осознанием произошедшего, неумолимо приближался, а от этого на душе делалось особенно мерзко. Сейчас сохранять самообладание помогал только ироничный голос Эрика.  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты разочарован.  
Ручка сама опустилась вниз, а дверь Эрик пихнул уже ногой, занося Чарльза в комнату. Он уже готовился опустить его на кровать, как Чарльз запротестовал, вцепившись не покалеченной рукой ему в плечо.  
\- Подожди… Эрик, стой…, - поймав недоуменный взгляд, он продолжил, - мне…сначала в ванную…  
Эрик кивнул и без лишних слов протащил его в смежную комнату, зажег свет и усадил Чарльза на бортик ванны.  
Электрический свет после полумрака особняка резанул по глазам, и Чарльз в который раз за ночь зажмурился и дернулся. Только хватка Эрика не позволила ему упасть навзничь в ванну, переломав себе позвоночник.  
Пока Чарльз судорожно дыша ртом, осматривал себя, Эрик, стиснув зубы, не сводил с него неподвижного взгляда. Это продолжалось до того момента, пока стальные краны натужно не заскрипели, медленно завинчиваясь в спираль.  
\- Эрик, прекрати! – Чарльз вскинул голову, хватая того за предплечье, - ты сейчас все здесь разнесешь!  
Одно-единственное долгое мгновение Эрик буравил его глазами, а потом расслабился, успокаиваясь.  
\- Давай помогу, - он потянулся к разорванным полам рубашки, грязными полосами болтавшихся по бокам, бережно стягивая их. Теперь пришел черед Чарльза затаить дыхание: в прикосновениях Эрика была почти забота, но он так некстати вспомнил жирные лапы типов в подворотне и не удержался, передернулся от отвращения.  
В ту же секунду, когда Чарльз испугался, не понял ли его Эрик превратно, тот убрал руки и отступил на шаг:  
\- Приводи себя в порядок, - и прежде, чем Чарльз успел возразить, дверь в ванную захлопнулась.  
Оставшись один, Чарльз постарался сосредоточиться на том, как он сейчас осторожно повернется, сядет в ванну и включит воду. Задача была почти непосильная. Опустившись на колени, он открыл краны и не удержался - взвыл, уткнувшись лбом в чугунное дно. Вода, окатившая его, казалась кипятком, но смывала кровь, пот и ощущение чужих рук. Так что Чарльзу оставалось терпеть, давясь собственными криками, взять в руку мочалку и попытаться намылиться. Процесс мытья измотал до такой степени, что он почти ничего не соображал, когда вышел из ванной, надев белье на мокрое тело.  
Эрик не ушел. Он развалился в кресле у окна и листал какую-то книгу, повернув ее так, чтобы мягкий свет торшера падал на станицы. Услышав, как дверь открылась, он мгновенно оказался рядом, помогая добраться до кровати. И хорошо, потому что дрожащий от холода Чарльз уже подумывал, как бы поудачней распластаться на полу. Пока он приходил в себя, его усадили на край кровати. Когда наконец в голове прояснилось, Чарльз обнаружил Эрика в опасной близости от себя с ватным тампоном в одной руке и подозрительным пузырьком в другой.  
\- Не спи, еще нельзя.  
Неужели у Эрика всегда такой хриплый голос?  
\- Где ты это взял?  
\- Наколдовал. Из воздуха. Сиди смирно.  
Прикосновение ваты к спине заставило его потерять равновесие и ткнуться лицом куда-то в шею Эрика, шмыгая носом и стараясь расслабиться. Эрик внимательно рассматривал его спину, обрабатывая каждый кровоподтек, медленно спускаясь от плеч к пояснице. Судя по тому, как долго он возился, ни одного живого места там не осталось.  
\- Это все так плохо, как я…чувствую? – выдавил Чарльз.  
\- Достаточно, - даже если Эрик и был зол, голос ничем не мог его выдать, - пару недель твоя спина будет похожа на спину Рейвен. Только не такого… ммм…. насыщенного цвета.  
Чарльз нашел в себе силы ухмыльнуться, прикрывая глаза: и ясно представляя эту картину. Эрик закончил лечение спины и отстранил его от себя, осторожно приподнимая лицо пальцами за подбородок и разворачивая к свету.  
\- Потерпи, - предупредил Эрик, глаза его сузились. Тут Чарльз получил наглядное подтверждение тому, что Леншерр злится: бронзовая статуэтка с комода взвилась вверх и завязалась в узел.  
\- Эрик! – возмущенный крик совпал с тем моментом, когда ватный тампон, смоченный антисептиком, коснулся скулы.  
Скривившись, Чарльз пожаловался:  
\- Это был подарок в честь окончания колледжа!  
\- Извини.  
Конечно, а в голосе ни капли раскаяния.  
Эрик продолжал методично смазывать каждую ссадину, заклеивая самые большие, пока не дошел до левого запястья.  
\- Тут просто так не отделаться. Я наложу шину, а завтра вызовем врача.  
Ловкие пальцы невесомо коснулись распухшей руки, заставляя Чарльза мотнуть головой и зашипеть.  
\- Извини.  
Вот теперь Чарльз ясно слышал заботу и тревогу.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Давай помогу тебе лечь.  
Его аккуратно уложили на бок и укрыли одеялом, после чего Эрик выверенными движениями принялся убирать со столика лекарства.  
\- Тебе надо отдохнуть, уже почти утро.  
Мысли читать Чарльз не мог, но отчего-то был уверен, что Эрик сейчас не хочет встречаться с ним взглядом. Внезапно, он представил, как останется один в темноте и тишине. Наедине со своими мыслями. И опустошающий страх, который он до этого момента загонял поглубже, вновь охватил его. Чарльз точно знал, что до сих пор не давало ему свернуться в клубок и завыть: спокойный, полный сарказма голос Эрика. И, если он сейчас уйдет, то тогда…Нет, он даже не хотел представлять, что будет тогда.  
\- Эрик, стой! – окрик застал Леншерра у самой двери. Чарльз, морщась, попытался приподняться на локте и попросил. - Пожалуйста, не уходи.  
\- Тебе нужен сон, - по лицу Эрика, казавшегося в свете торшера бледно-восковым, ничего нельзя было прочитать. Как сейчас Чарльзу не хватало его способности!  
\- Поэтому и прошу! Пожалуйста, останься, - Чарльз уже дрожал, с трудом переводя дыхание.  
Тошнотворное ощущение, что ты провалился в яму, заполненную вязкой жижей, которая намертво пристала к коже. В ушах шумело, а весь мир сузился до замершего у дверей Эрика.  
Наконец тот шевельнулся и решительно направился к кровати:  
\- Прекрати истерику. Просто закрой глаза и успокойся.  
Чарльз попытался последовать совету, но успокоиться не получилось даже тогда, когда горячая рука Эрика легла на лоб.  
\- Просто успокойся.  
Но Чарльз уже не мог себя контролировать.  
\- Дай мне руку! – сдавленно зашептал он и припал лицом к горячей ладони. Его трясло.  
Очнулся он от ощутимого тычка в бок.  
\- Двигайся.  
Чарльз поднял глаза и в немом изумлении уставился на Эрика, соображая, не послышалось ли ему.  
\- Я сказал, двигайся.  
Эрик отнял у него руку и одним ловким движением стянул с себя водолазку, лихо забросив ее куда-то за кресло, а потом сам подвинул Чарльза и забрался под одеяло, устраиваясь рядом с ним.  
\- Теперь ты успокоишься? – Эрик развернулся к нему лицом и теперь пытался пристроить руку Чарльзу на талию так, чтобы не причинить лишней боли.  
\- С-спасибо… - ошалело откликнулся тот, медленно приходя в себя.  
\- Будешь должен, - улыбка Эрика сверкнула перед самым его носом.  
\- Нет, правда, спасибо, я…  
\- Хватит! – похоже, Эрик все же нашел куда пристроить руку, укладывая ее Чарльзу на затылок, он подтянул его поближе, натягивая на него одеяло до самого носа. - Помнишь, что ты мне сказал в наше первую встречу?  
\- Что ты не один?  
\- Нет, чтобы я успокоил свой мозг, как ты изволил выразиться. Поэтому, сам сейчас последуй собственному совету. Просто попытайся уснуть.  
Чарльз почувствовал, как Эрик уткнулся лицом в его влажные волосы и с удивлением обнаружил, что и правда успокоился. Глубоко вздохнув, он улыбнулся:  
\- Все-таки я говорю умные вещи.  
И почувствовал, как Эрик улыбнулся ему в волосы.  
\- Это бывает не так уж часто, друг мой.  
Слушая размеренное дыхание Эрика, Чарльз осознал, что тот, словно телепатический шит, защищает его от болезненных мыслей, и закрыл глаза.


End file.
